quest_of_thressosfandomcom-20200214-history
Glaurum
"Innocents? There are no innocents among the believers of the deceptions of the Gods. They have all committed the sin of foolishness!" ~ Glaurum Glaurum, Lord of Sacrifice '''was a False God that, like many of his other comrades re-awoke due to ''an unforeseen force ''and regained his power. He is suspected to have been involved in the re-awakening of several other false gods. '''Description Glaurum appears as a very tall, horned humanoid with a lanky and emaciated frame. He has no lips to speak of and has a sunken and gaunt face, with large empty eyes. His body is red to pink in colouration and is covered in wounds that constantly bleed. The most prominent of these are four large punctures on his hands and feet, as well as a smaller puncture on his forehead and a gaping hole in his chest, exposing the fact his heart has been removed. History Glaurum is an ancient being and is implied to have existed for some time over a thousand years. Not much about his early life is known, but he states that he used to be a capable soldier in service of the ancient predecessor to the Holy Empire of the Four, who, for some reason, abandoned his faith and became allied with Metaron's faction during the War against the False Gods, whereupon he was granted powerful divine abilities. He claims to have been felled by Oa himself in combat. After being defeated he was taken to the Isle of Sacris and a large temple was constructed to house him. He claims to have been violently tortured there for an indeterminate amount of time, during which an unsuccessful attempt to extract his artifact was made. Due to this torture Glaurum grew to despise the followers of the Faith of the Four and wished to bring about an end to their rule. Personality Glaurum has a calm and collected personality on the surface, but is shown to be quite bitter and filled with rage, especially towards followers of the Faith of the Four and those who would rather crush the weak to gain power, than continue climbing upward and fighting opponents of greater and greater strength - he views this behaviour itself as an admittance of weakness. Glaurum seems to hold respect for those would fight and persist despite harsh odds, and those who exhibit exceptional strength and ambition. Seemingly contradictory to this, however, he believes humanity is too weak and easily manipulated to govern itself, and wishes to free it from a perceived tyranny imposed by the Four and their followers. Abilities Sanguokinesis Glaurum's godly domain is that of sacrifice, which lends him the power to freely control his own blood, or the blood of any that have ingested it and are under his influence, as seen when he is able to completely drain the blood of every single affected monk in the Temple of Sacris during his escape. He can manifest weaponry such as spears and swords from his own blood, as well as create independent Blood Serpents that can act separately from him. Martial Prowess Glaurum is said to have been an extremely capable warrior in his days as a human, and it is implied that this was only heightened by his acquisition of godly powers. He seems to have the long spear as his preferred weapon, as evidence by wielding a large one adorned with a cross. Appearances "Finding Edith", "Unraveling Conspiracy", "Rotlands" and "Man's End" Arcs Glaurum was first mentioned by Taiyn when Mikhael Strand was discussing the content of the book "War of the Damned" with him. Later on, after Edith had been recruited to for the first Nameless Brotherhood, she mentioned that Mirinin had traveled to Man's End to look for an artifact on the nearby Isle of Sacris. In following messages Mirinin explained that bloody rain and strange cloud formations could be seen above the Isle. All of these happenings were later attributed to Glaurum's reawakening. "Sacris" Arc After his reawakening, Glaurum's blood began seeping through Sacris' temple and due to its magical properties was able to make the temple fall into chaos until his reawakening was complete, filling it with various monstrosities that would slow down any who attempted to get to him. Glaurum was first encountered by the Nameless Brotherhood after having done battle with Lord Ilyan Iskaar, Zethaniela and multiple other followers of the Cult of the Children of the Dawn, who, it was implied, he dispatched quickly, however not before having his artifact removed and stolen. Some time during the battle he used his powers to drain the Temple of Sacris of the excess blood he had produced, as well as drain all that were under his blood's mystical effects from blood. The Brotherhood, greatly exhausted by their battle with Streno, did not engage in combat, but instead spoke to Glaurum, asking him several questions regarding the nature of the Empire, the false gods and the Abyss. During this exchange, Glaurum explained that due to the attempt to remove his artifact failing in the past, he had learned to distribute his divine power throughout his body and thus the artifact Lord Iskaar had stolen from him was a dud. Glaurum's revelations about the nature of humanity and their relationship to the Four were taken in many different ways by those present, with Gladys viewing the false gods as possible allies, while Shia of the Rune Nomads and Dustin seeing it as misguided propaganda against the Four. After the exchange, Glaurum, seemingly impressed with Gladys' determination, offered her a gift containing a part of his power, in the form of a crystalline sphere, claiming that its true power would bless her weapon were she to defeat an opponent stronger than her alone. Glaurum then lifted off and flew off to the north. "Emilbell" Arc Glaurum was later encountered by the Brotherhood when he partook in the Assault of Emilbell and did battle against the Tetrarchs. His presence was first noted when a rain of blood-red spears pelted the city and later he met with the Brotherhood after the defeat of Baptiste. He was unaware of the suspected two artifacts in the possession of the Tetrarchs and was surprised when Noerin Dekkat informed him of the possibility that they were in the city, claiming he would search the city until they were found. He was last seen flying off to join the fight against the Sky Dragon. Gallery